1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a method of designing a semiconductor integrated circuit, a semiconductor integrated circuit according to the designing method, and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device is provided in a module form with several circuits required for an operation. This module is a unit having an independent function as a part forming a single system. A process of designing a layout of circuit patterns to meet the nature of a corresponding semiconductor chip according to a design rule precedes fabrication of a semiconductor device. Recently, a change in the design rule causes designing conductive lines, especially a gate line, in a layout of a semiconductor integrated circuit to be a very important consideration.